Mes mal-aimés
by Almayen
Summary: Recueil de drabble mettant en avant un aspect positif de personnages que je n'aime pas. 4 - Kaikeyi est prête à tout pour son enfant. Car c'est une mère. / 5 - Un énième soir passé à prendre soin du château, et une énième journée à être moqué. Cela en était trop pour Rusard : il était dévoué à Poudlard, mais l'école ne lui rendait pas. Pourquoi ?
1. Table des matières

Bonjour ! Je poste après un long moment d'absence. Je n'ai pas été totalement inactive, puisque j'ai écrit une fanfic sur Harry Potter, publiée sur le profil du Comptoir des auteurs. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !

Pour ce qui est de la fic nous occupant ici, elle est née du défi numéro 12 de la page facebook ''Bibliothèque de fictions''. Ce défi était le suivant : _vous devrez écrire sur un personnage que vous n'aimez pas, en mettant en avant un aspect positif de ce personnage._

J'ai donc décidé d'écrire plusieurs drabble correspondants à ce défi, regroupés en un même recueil. Ces textes, sous forme de dialogues, de lettres, d'introspections ou autres, auront la même vocation : me forcer à réfléchir sur un personnage et d'en tirer quelque chose de positif. Certains de ces personnages sont détestés par une majorité – Ramsay (GOT) ou Ombrage (Harry Potter) – et d'autres par moins de monde. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des noms en review !

* * *

Pour que vous puissiez aller lire directement les chapitres des personnages qui vous intéressent, voici une petite table des matières (éditée au fur et à mesure que les OS seront publiés) :

Chapitre 1 : **Daenerys Targaryen** (Game of thrones)

Chapitre 2 : **Stannis Baratheon** (Game of thrones)

Chapitre 3 : **Blanche Neige** (Once upon a time)

Chapitre 4 : **Kaikeyi** (Ramayana)

Chapitre 5 : **Argus Rusard** (Harry Potter)


	2. Daenerys Targaryen

J'inaugure ce recueil avec un personnage adoré par la majorité : **Daenerys** , de la maison Targaryen, mère des dragons etc etc. Daenerys est un personnage que je n'aime pas : elle est trop lunatique et plate pour moi (je préfère les personnages plus complexes, ceux qui sont ni méchants ni gentils). Pour tout dire, elle m'insupporte beaucoup. Cependant, je lui reconnais plusieurs qualités et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi certains – beaucoup – l'adorent. Conformément au but de ce recueil, j'ai essayé de mettre en avant ces qualités.

Disclaimer : Got, Daenerys, Westeros et autres sont à GRRM. Je ne gagne aucun argent à faire cette histoire.

Mise en contexte : discussion entre Jaime et Tyrion, entre le 7x06 et 7x07.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es resté aux côtés de Daenerys. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi tu l'as rejoint au début, que tu y vois le moyen parfait d'accéder au poste de main du roi que tu as toujours convoité tout en te vengeant de Cersei. Mais maintenant… tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait des hommes de l'armée de l'ouest. Elle les a impitoyablement massacrés. C'étaient de braves gens. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir ainsi. Pas face à un dragon contre lequel ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Tu as vu ça. Et pourtant, tu es resté à ses côtés, Tyrion. Pourquoi ?

\- Jaime… son problème, c'est qu'elle est trop naïve. Elle espère gagner sans faire de sang et pense que tout le monde l'acceptera car elle est légitime – et quand elle s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas le cas, elle perd son sang-froid. Oui, ce qu'elle a fait est horrible. Mais si je reste à ses côtés, c'est qu'elle n'est pas toujours ainsi. C'est une femme forte, très courageuse et juste. Elle souhaite le bien de son peuple. Elle a libéré des milliers de gens et a instauré la paix. Et elle se bat pour la préserver. Elle a différé la conquête de Westeros pour aider ceux d'Essos. Et une fois arriver sur la terre des sept couronnes, elle a écouté Jon Snow et pris conscience des dangers du Nord. Elle a perdu un de ses enfants pour sauver ceux des gens de Westeros. C'est pour cela que je reste à ses côtés. Parce que je suis convaincu qu'elle se soucie plus de la population qu'elle-même.

\- Je comprends. Et, taquina Jaime après une pause, ce n'est pas aussi parce qu'elle t'a nommé Main du roi ?

\- Ah non ! Ca, ça montre simplement qu'elle a bon goût !


	3. Stannis Baratheon

Bonjour ! Le deuxième volet de ce recueil est consacré à un autre personnage de Game of thrones : **Stannis Baratheon**. Explication sur le pourquoi du comment en bas !

Disclaimer : Game of thrones appartient à GRRM. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette histoire.

Mise en contexte : Pensées de Stannis alors qu'il assiste à la mort de Shireen.

* * *

Les cris de Shireen brisaient le silence du camp en même temps qu'ils brisaient son cœur. Condamner sa fille au bûcher était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire en tant que père – mais la meilleure en tant que roi. Sûrement que l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas conciliables. Là était la cruelle ironie. S'il n'y avait que lui, Stannis n'aurais jamais livré sa fille aux flammes. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait tout Westeros, qui méritait d'avoir son roi légitime sur le trône, et non un bâtard. Pour le bien des gens des Sept couronnes, il devait s'assoir sur le trône de fer. Et pour ce faire, il devait sacrifier sa fille.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait haï pour ce geste. Lui-même se haïssait.

Mais être capable de sacrifier ce à quoi on tient le plus pour le bien de ses gens, n'est-ce pas cela que l'on attend d'un roi ?

* * *

 _Ce que j'apprécie chez Stannis, c'est qu'il est prêt à tout pour faire ce qu'il pense être juste, y compris aux plus grands sacrifices. Après, est ce que qu'il pense être juste est réellement juste... c'est un autre débat._

 _Et vous, que pensez-vous de ce personnage ?_


	4. Blanche Neige

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Pour ce troisième volet, nous quittons GoT pour Once upon a time. Je m'intéresse ici à un des personnages principaux : **Blanche Neige**. Je l'aimais beaucoup au début de la série - le côté battante, arc, toussa - mais au fil des saisons la regaine ''On va gagner parce qu'on est les héros et nianiania'' m'a franchement énervé à un tel point que j'en suis venue à ne plus aimer ce personnage. Donc ce texte est l'occasion de renouer avec la Blanche du début, et de faire remonter à la surface les choses que j'aimais en elle. Dites moi en review ce que vous pensez d'elle !

Sinon, note générale. Oui, les textes sont courts. C'est le principe du recueil : des petits moments qui mettent en avant un point positif d'un personnage que je n'aime pas. On dirait pas comme ça, mais faire plus de 100 mots sur un personnage qu'on aime pas... c'est dur.

Disclaimer : Ouat appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

Mise en contexte : discussion entre Charmant et son petit-fils (dans ma tête ce petit-fils en question est l'enfant de Emma et Crochet. J'ai pas vu encore la s7 donc je ne sais pas si c'est cohérent par rapport à cette saison, mais même si ça ne l'est pas ce n'est pas très grave, vu que c'est plus un prétexte pour que Charmant parle qu'autre chose)

 _Merci à **Marina Ka Fai** et **Baderoh** pour leur review sur les précédents chapitres_

* * *

\- Dis Grand-père, c'est vrai que tu étais fiancé avec une autre femme quand tu as rencontré grand-mère ?

\- Oui. Elle s'appelait Abigail et c'était la fille d'un puissant roi.

\- Elle était jolie ?

\- Oui, très jolie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas épousé ?

\- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre. Je n'ai pas su tout de suite que j'allais épouser Blanche – la première impression que nous avons eu l'un de l'autre était assez particulière. A vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver ce que ta grand-mère m'avait volé et de ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais à mesure que nous avons passé du temps ensemble, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais en face de moi une femme magnifique et courageuse. Et cela ne s'est jamais démentit. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, Blanche n'a jamais baissé les bras ni perdu espoir. Elle a continué de se battre, avec force et amour. Elle n'a jamais hésité à risquer sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aimait ou pour son royaume. Donc je ne pouvais épouser Abigail car j'en aimais une autre – de même qu'Abigail ne pouvait m'épouser car elle en aimait un autre. La princesse Abigail était sûrement une belle personne, mais face à ce que je ressentais en pensant à Blanche, elle ne pouvait lutter.

\- C'est vrai que les ennemis de grand-mère sont rapidement vaincus.

\- Abigail n'était pas une ennemie. Disons plus une… rivale. Mais tu as raison, personne ne peut lutter face au courage et à la persévérance de Blanche Neige !


	5. Kaikeyi

Salutation !

Voici la suite des petits textes avec un écrit sur le **Ramayana.** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le Ramayana est l'une des deux grandes épopées indienne. Elle raconte l'histoire du prince Rama, valeureux héros poussé à l'exil suite à l'intrigue de Kaikeyi. C'est donc un roman / mythe qui sert à faire passer les messages de la doctrine hindoue. Comme il s'agit d'une épopée plus que d'un texte religieux à proprement parler, je me suis permis d'écrire dessus - un peu comme si je composais sur l'Odyssée. J'espère n'offenser personne avec cela.

Sinon pour le personnage qui nous intéresse ici : **Kaikeyi.** Elle pousse à l'exil Rama au profit de son fils, ce qui conduit le royaume à la détester. En temps normal, Kaikeyi est le genre de personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais ce n'a pas été le cas ici : elle se fait pour moi trop manipuler par une de ses servantes pour que je puisse l'apprécier. D'où sa présence dans le recueil.

Disclaimer : Je ne sais pas à qui le Ramayana appartient. Peut-être est-il tellement vieux qu'il appartient à tout le monde et à personne. Je vais donc le dédier à **Sarasvatî,** déesse du savoir, de la musique et de la connaissance.

Mise en contexte : Pensées de Kaikeyi alors que Bharata (son fils) la renie. Je sais que l'idée du mythe est de montrer l'horreur du geste de Kaikeyi, mais je trouvait intéressant de creuser ce que elle pouvait penser.

 _Merci à **Angelica** **R** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

 _'' Comment es-tu tombée si bas ? Comment l'idée t'est-elle venue de gagner par l'intrigue le trône qui revenait de droit à l'aîné de la famille? "_

Ils ne pouvaient avoir de mots plus cruels que ceux prononcés par Bharata en ce moment. Comment, comment, comment ? Cette question revenait sans cesse. Comment avait-elle pû pousser à l'exil le noble et valeureux Râmâ, ce prince aimé de tous ? Comment ?

La réponse était simple.

Deux mots.

Amour.

Peur.

.

Kaikeyî savait qu'elle allait être haïe par le royaume entier en otant à Râmâ son droit au trône. Mais elle avait quand même agi contre son fils de coeur. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour son fils de sang.

Ce même fils qui était désormais en train de la renier, de la tuer de ses mots si tranchants.

C'était une cruelle ironie que celle-ci : en usant de ruses et d'intrigues, Kaikeyî venait de perdre celui qu'elle désirait tant sauver.

.

Oui, Kaikeyî savait qu'elle allait être haïe par le royaume entier pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Y compris haïe par son fils.

Mais cela n'était pas important.

Car elle était une mère, et était capable de renoncer à tout pour s'assurer de la sécurité de celui qu'elle aimait le plus.


	6. Argus Rusard

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hey sur vous ! Aujourd'hui, à l'occasion de la re-sortie d'HP 1 au cinéma (oui c'était mercredi théoriquement) voici un petit drabble sur un personnage de la saga : Rusard. Plus d'explications en note de fin !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JKR

* * *

Il était tard et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur le château de Poudlard. Le silence des couloirs sombres n'était interrompu que par le bruit de pas fatigués. Ces pas appartenaient à un être amer et détesté des élèves : Rusard. Le concierge, armé d'un balai et d'une serpillère, était accompagné par son fidèle animal, Miss Teigne. Le chat écoutait respectueusement les plaintes de son maître :

\- Encore des saletés ! Et là, encore plus de boue ! Ces élèves sont vraiment irrespectueux ! Cela les tuerait d'essuyer leurs pieds sur le paillasson ? Mais non, ils n'ont aucun respect pour le règlement – et encore moins pour moi…

Miss Teigne produit un miaulement approbateur. Si les reproches de son maître envers les élèves les élèves étaient habituelles, le ton cassé sur lequel il les avaient formulées l'étaient beaucoup moins…

\- Hier encore une bombabousse a été lancée dans mon bureau… Pourquoi ?

Miss Teigne se demandait elle aussi bien pourquoi. Son maître se donnait cœur et âme pour l'école, travaillant sans relâche pour faire appliquer les règlements et assurer un entretien digne de ce nom à Poudlard ! Si les étudiants pouvaient faire leurs devoirs sur des tables propres, c'était bien grâce à lui. Et pourtant, au lieu d'être reconnaissants, ceux-ci s'amusaient à persécuter le pauvre concierge ! C'était profondément injuste – personne n'était autant dévoué à Poudlard que Rusard. Mais l'école lui rendait mal cette attention…

Sentant sa détresse, le chat vient se frotter à ses jambes dans un câlin réconfortant. Oui, heureusement, Miss Teigne était là pour lui et lui donner de l'affection.

* * *

 _ **Note (de fin)** : Ai-je besoin de préciser pourquoi je n'aime pas Rusard ? J'ai lu et vu Harry Potter jeune donc je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Rusard - son côté sadique et son association avec Ombrage n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Mais en réfléchissant un peu, je me suis aperçue qu'au fond il n'avait pas tout à fait tord : il se consacre beaucoup à l'école et est en retour harcelé (oui, pour moi c'est du harcèlement) par les élèves - sans que l'administration de l'école fasse grand chose pour arranger ça. Comme tout les personnages de ce recueil (pour l'instant, car je suis en train de m'attaquer à des gros morceaux difficilement excusables) je pense qu'il doit être jugé avec un peu de recul._

 _Et puis il a un chat, et il adore ce chat. Et c'est mignon. Ceci dit, je ne vais pas me mettre à aduler Rusard..._

 _Et vous, que pensez-vous du personnage ?_


End file.
